About You
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: My name is Caelan, I have been a Vampire for at least eighty years and I always fancied you. Dusk x Caelan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Special thanks to SourCreamPuff~ because of the manga she told me to read, I have the inspiration to write this :) This is kinda AU… ^^ also, sorry for the imperfectness of my vocab and grammar as English is my second language… you have been warned~ xD**

**

* * *

**

**About You**

_Hey… Do you know about me?_

_I suppose not. What was I thinking? But really, no one cares that much. It was either because I'm too invisible or they thought I'm weird._

_My name is Caelan, I have been a Vampire for at least eighty years and I always fancied you. That voice, that power, that face, everything that is yours, I like it. A little bit of flaw in your character but that doesn't ruin my feeling for you. I know simply everything about you by hearing them from someone else or by stalking you around. However, you know nothing about me. I believe you haven't even seen my face, have you? Even if you did, you wouldn't remember._

_I don't want anyone else to know me inside out. But I'm dying to have you knowing me to the core. I would give anything to make myself more noticeable inside your eyes. So, I tried drawing up courage to speak whenever you're near me, yet those words wouldn't break free. So I just watched you went pass me. Every time. Every day. Always._

_When will the time comes when I can finally confess about this burning feeling inside my heart?_

* * *

The black-haired male walked into a café with a slight blush on his face. Keeping his face down, he sat on a table on the corner. His eyes were looking at a certain guy who was sitting with a blond guy, talking, drinking their coffees.

"Excuse me, what would you like to order, Ma'am?"

"U-uh," He stuttered. "I'm a guy."

"Sorry," The waiter bowed down because of the stupid mistake. "I-I thought that you're a guy too at first but I can't be too sure… My apologise."

"It's okay," He smiled lightly. "And I'm going to order a cappuccino, please."

"A cappuccino," She wrote the order down. "Anything else?"

"No,"

She smiled and walked away to the counter to put the order up.

"A girl, huh?" Caelan muttered, hoping that he can actually see himself on a mirror or a photo shot to see how 'girly' he is. Once again, he found himself staring at the back of a same guy on another table.

The blond looked at him then he whispered to his friend, pointing at him. The guy sighed, putting down his cup of coffee and turned his back to meet Caelan's gaze. Caelan gasped. He bowed his head down, closing his eyes from the embarrassment of getting caught staring at someone. He can feel his face heating up when he put a glance on the male he had been staring at, namely Dusk. The other one who was sitting with him is called Billy-Ray Sanguine, his partner in crime.

Dusk tilted his head and smiled at Caelan, glancing temptingly (well, it was a normal glance but Caelan thought that it was rather seductive). The Vampire felt his face gone even redder than it already was. He can hear Sanguine's chuckle from afar.

"A cappuccino," Someone put a white glass on his table.

"U-uh, thank you," Caelan said, half whispering. Then, he stared at the drink, clutching his blue trousers, sucking his lips. _What should I do? He's looking at me!_

For a good amount of minutes, he wasn't even looking up to see Dusk. All he saw is the glass of cappuccino. When he looked up, the pair was gone. He face-palmed himself for being so stupid and shy. Then, he gulped the cappuccino empty and paid for it at the counter before he walked out of that café.

Next, he found himself walking without destination with his hands tucked inside his pocket.

_"Excuse me, what would you like to order, Ma'am?"_

He snapped at the sentence. "That's it!" He shouted in the middle of the road, grabbing people's attention. "Sorry." He blushed and bowed deeply before he ran away.

Bump!

"Ouch…" Caelan fell when he ran into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't-"

"My, my," The male in front of him smiled, giving a hand for him to stand up. The Vampire's face turned red when he saw who it was. "You were the one who was staring at me, if my memory is not deceiving me right now."

He was still on the ground with words faded away from his tongue. "So-sorry, I was being rude, wasn't I?"

Dusk chuckled and without permission, grabbing Caelan's hands, pulling him up. Because of the sudden movement, he lost his balance and fell into Dusk's chest instead. He shrieked in embarrassment when he felt his hands on his shoulders. Dusk smiled, keeping the position. No, he was getting closer, actually. He hugged Caelan back.

The Vampire blushed at the newfound sensation. All of sudden, he was thinking what it would feel like to have Dusk on top of him, shirtless, naked, with his tempting voice… Then, they would close the gap between them so skin would meet skin… nnh…

Caelan looked away. _Oh gosh, please not now, please, please, please! Damn! _He thought to himself as his pants turned tighter than usual. He leaned his butt back to prevent his face to go any redder if it was possible. He pushed Dusk and turned his back, trying to find away to release the tension from inside his pants.

"What's your name?"

"Caelan,"

"Hmm… you're a vampire, right?"

"Yes,"

He rubbed his nose with his index finger. "I think this scent is somehow familiar… have we met somewhere?"

Caelan blushed, he can't possibly say 'OMG, Dusk, I have been stalking you for years'. "M-Maybe just your feeling?"

"Why are you looking away?"

"U-Uh…"

"Dusk!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, I have to go now. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…?" Caelan turned his back to face the other Vampire. "Yes…"

"Sweet, I'll see you here tomorrow evening." He smiled and quickly walked away from him.

_Invitation to a date?_

**

* * *

**

Woah, this is turning into a multichap x_x  
Reviews are really appreciated...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: FFF- I just realised how girly I made Caelan xD I feel sorry for him. Anyway… second chappie! R&R 8Db**

* * *

**_About You_**

_Hey… Do you know about me?_

_I caught you staring at me at the café earlier. For whatever reason it was, I don't know. I would love to know, though. You looked like an interesting person to explore._

_My name is Dusk, I have been a Vampire for, I believe, much longer than you do. To tell the truth, I never saw or heard about you before. I have too many things going on in my mind at the same time. I hope you can accept this lame excuse. I talked to you yesterday and haven't even had the chance to ask what your gender is. No offense… but nothing gives me a clue. In the first glance, I thought you're a male. However, your attitude resembles a female. Your name… is unisex. It doesn't really help me._

_I asked you to meet me tomorrow because I would like to know your gender− I mean, about you, sorry. That idiot Sanguine keeps bothering me about this matter even when I haven't told him I will be meeting you. Sometimes I just want to punch him hard across the face. Anyway, I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow._

_I wonder if you will actually come._

* * *

The Vampire was leaning on a palm tree, wearing casual clothing. It seems that he was waiting for someone. The sun is setting slowly, making the sky turns orange. Another person was near the bench, looking around.

Dusk smirked; he walked towards that person and poked his waist.

"Ack!" He squealed before he turned his back. "T-that tickles!"

"So you're the ticklish type, Caelan?"

"Kind of…"

This time, Dusk poked Caelan's neck, making him squeal again. "You're _really _ticklish."

"In fact, too ticklish," He complained. "So… now what?"

Dusk shrugged, slightly chuckling. "You want to go anywhere?"

_He called me here without any plan? _Caelan gave himself a mental face-palm. "Uh, let's just walk around the city…"

So, they walked away from their meeting place to the more crowded area. Dusk was staring at Caelan continuously, mostly on his chest and crotch, waist once in a while. Caelan just forced a smile, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as well as figuring out what Dusk is going to do to him.

_I'll just refer Caelan as 'he', I guess… I see no breasts but he might just be a female with flat-chest. His face is too smooth and his voice is too soft for a guy. Should I call him 'she' instead? _The older vampire thought, leaning closer. _Asking about his gender will be rude…_

"D-Dusk…" Caelan called when he thought that the other guy is already way too close to his chest. "People are w-watching…"

Pause. "…Sorry," He coughed and brought his face away. "Look, Caelan, I'm dying to know. Are you a male or a female?"

_No! This is the question that I've been avoiding… Please, please, let there be an accident or something! _"Look, an UFO!"

"Where?" Dusk dumbly turned his head to the air where a flying plate was hovering. "Oh goddamn."

"…An UFO…" Caelan froze when his lie turned out to be true. Everyone was shouting, pointing, taking a picture and calling other people via their cell phones. "Okay, that is just creepy…"

"You're far younger than me but you can detect such thing faster than I can. Remarkable, Caelan. Anyway, I believe that is just some remote-control UFO."

"Y-yes…" The Vampire forced his laugh, continuing to walk.

"You just made me even more curious about you… Say, your gender is-"

"Ouch!" Caelan dropped to the ground and successfully earns slightly ripped jeans and a bleeding knee.

"Are you okay?" Dusk crouched beside him, slightly worrying about the younger Vampire.

"Y-yes…" _Just keep acting and everything will be fine..._

"You just tripped on your other foot,"

"I think I do…"

"You can still walk, right?"

Caelan nodded, slowly standing up. "I'll need to wash this wound."

"Yes, yes, you can do that in the bathroom." Dusk smiled, plotting an evil plan of 'how-to-figure-out-Caelan's-gender'.

"Where is it, though?" He asked, not aware of his plan.

"There, inside the mall. I'll take you there, okay?"

"I can go alone."

"I'll take you anyway." He smiled, rounding his hand around Caelan's waist. The younger Vampire squealed in surprise before he blushed. _He's really slim… _Dusk thought. They walked side to side into the shopping mall, taking a few turns. Soon, they arrived in front of the bathroom.

**CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE**

_Curses… _Dusk rolled his eyes.

"We can use the disabled one."

_Yes but then my answer won't be answered. _"Yes, you can."

Caelan opened the bathroom door and proceed to wash his wounds. He quickly let the water flow out of the sink and pours them to his bleeding knee. "Dusk, do you have a band-aid?"

"Nope, I have none. How do you know my name when I haven't even told you?"

_Damncursethisbigmouthofmine._ "S-someone told me…"

"I sense lie in your response, Caelan."

He ignored Dusk with a red face, rummaging through his pocket to see if he got something to cover his wound with. But he found nothing. _Oh well, _he thought, attempting to open the bathroom door.

_Click_

_Click_

_…It's not working…_

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Dusk, the door won't open."

"Hn? That's weird." He tried opening the door from out but it doesn't work either. "At times like this, our vampiric power comes in handy." Dusk prepared to crush the door but Caelan stopped him.

"No, not here! People will think you're a freak…"

"Oh, right, I forgot." He answered lightly before he pushed to door hard, causing it to swing open and himself to lose balance and pushing Caelan to the ground along with him. Caelan blushed when he saw the other Vampire on top of him.

_Ack! He's so close!_

"Sorry," He said, slowly standing up, cleaning his jeans. "Are you alright? I didn't squash you, did I?" Dusk gave a hand.

"Yes. And uh, no." Caelan blushed, taking his hand and pushed himself up as he pulled him.

"Well, do you want to go to a store to see if they have band-aids?"

"Sure," He smiled thinly. Then, they went inside the first store that they saw. There, they purchased a little package of _Betadine_ band-aids, walked out, sticking it on his wound.

"Oh damn, oh damn." Dusk muttered when he glanced at the big clock inside the shopping mall. "I got to go now. My partner is probably waiting for me right now."

"Sanguine?"

"Oh, you know him."

Caelan sneered silently. _Choosing him instead of me, huh? _"Alright. I-It was fun talking with you, Dusk."

"My bad, I should have chosen a more appropriate time."

"N-no, it's fine, really."

"Right, mind to tell me where you live? That way, we can spend time on your place."

"Ah, I live just down the street, in an apartment, number 29."

"Yes, I will remember that." He smiled. "One more thing. You still haven't told me your gender."

"My gender doesn't matter, Dusk." He smiled. "All that matter is what you see me as. Male or female… I don't care."

Dusk stared at Caelan in shock before he smiled back. "You're right…" He paused. "Though… I would love to see you with a skirt."

_BAM!_

And so, the whole world came crashing down on Caelan's head.

_Skirt? Damn it!_

**To be continued**


End file.
